Death On This Island
by BlazeThorn
Summary: This is basically my twist on And Then There Were None by Agatha Christie. Basically the characters (all OCs) are Vampires and are put in a similar situation as in Agatha Christie's book. Rated for violence and language. First chapter is a short introduction. Then the real action begins MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
1. Chapter 1

There are two things you need to know about. The first thing is all about vampires. We don't burn up in the sun, nor do we sparkle. We just lose our powers temporarily. We become weak and slow like humans. Vampires, along with the powers of flight, strength, and speed, have a unique power. They are things like teleporting, or shape-shifting, or even hypnotism. Some have elemental powers like those over water, fire, or nature. All of these powers are lost in the sun. The only way around this fact is the Nijarha potion. It's hard to make and the ingredients are almost impossible to find, but the effects are worthwhile. It gives one "immunity" to the sun, letting them use their powers. But even though we are powerless in the sun, we spend a lot of time in it. We only need about one or two hours of sleep a day. Also, we don't live forever. Sure, we live slightly longer than humans do, but not forever. Especially if we're murdered.

The other thing you need to know about is me. I'm obviously a vampire. I have Life powers, such as control over animal and what-not. My name is Megan Lletram. I am hispanic with wavy, dark hair and almost black eyes. I am fairly tall and slightly overweight. Slightly. I live in the woods in Northern New Jersey in a cabin with my friends. I'm 19 now. I'm a sucker for mysteries. I consider myself an amatuer detective. But sometimes I get in over my head.

It started when I decided to visit my brother in the Bahamas. My friends and I thought it would be fun to all go. It wasn't fun. Unless you think it's fun to almost get murdered.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on my bed in the room I shared with my good friend, Amber Fox. She was in the bathroom, re-highlighting her brown hair with her usual white streaks. Her blue eyes kept flashing towards me, watching me gather my clothes.

"How does it take you so long to pack? I mean, how long are we going to be there?" Amber asked.

"Of course I take longer to pack than you. I wear many colors. I have a variety of colors. Not just black. Besides, Dev says we can stay as long as we like." I retorted.

"I don't always just wear black." Amber grumbled.

"Oh, yes. You sometimes wear dark purple." I teased. "Are you almost done in there?"

"Yeah, just a sec." she grabbed her stuff and exited the bathroom.

I went in and closed the door, quickly changing into a pair of pink jean shorts, a white tank top, and a cropped jean jacket. I opened the door and sat on my bed. I continued to pack, adding my tablet and laptop, as well as a few video games.

"So, is everyone almost done with packing?" I asked Amber.

Amber squinted around the room. I knew she was using her X-Ray. That was her power.

"Everyone is finished packing except one of the boys." she said.

"Who?"

"I don't know. I see shapes, not details."

"I'm done packing. Help me carry my suitcase downstairs?"

She helped me bring it down and I left it by the door before entering the tv room. My best friend, Ben Yoel, was watching the Discovery Channel.

"You have to bring your work home with you?" I teased.

Ben was the oldest of us at 21. He didn't know his power, but he wasn't upset by it. He had an internship at a science lab, so it wasn't a surprise that he enjoyed watching that show.

"Very funny." he replied. "I'm supposed to be on later." He pauses to look at me. "Everyone is packed except for Dante. He's trying to figure out what video games to bring. He does realize there is no career for playing video games, right?"

"Probably not! I'll go check on him." I replied with a grin.

I climbed upstairs. Dante Fling was was 20 and a major nerd. He could teleport which was very useful for him because he was a bit out of shape. Like always, when I reached his room, his headphones were on. I knew he was listening to one of his favorite two artists.

"Queen or Owl City?" I asked.

He jumped, just realizing I was there. "You're worse than Ben! Jesus Christ!" He yelled. Sheepishly, he added, "Owl City."

"Ben can't be that bad. I share a room with Amber." I pointed out.

"But Ben just suddenly appears! I would have thought he's the one who can teleport." Dante snapped.

"Well, calm down and finish packing. We need to leave soon." I retorted. "So hurry up."

"Okay." he sighed. He puts a few more video games in his suitcase and zipped it up. "Aaaaaand done!"

"Teleport it downstairs by the door. Have you seen the twins? Are they in their room?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so." then he vanished with a 'pop' and puff of smoke."

I headed to the twins' room and knocked on the door. The door opened and Jade Nightshade made her way back to the floor next to Sandy. They were playing Mario Kart 8.

"Grab a controller and play." Jade said in her low growl of her voice.

I sat next to Sandy and joined them. They were both 18 but that was where the similarities ended. Sandy and Jade might have been twins, but they were nothing alike. They didn't even look alike. Sandy's power is a secret to all but Jade. Jade could shape-shift.

We were silent as we played. After a few rounds, I walked around to find the last two, Martin Fox (Amber's brother) and Aros Yagami.

I found Martin first. He was 19 with the ability to breathe underwater. He was packed so I went to find Aros, another 19 year-old who could harness electricity. He was looking for me too.

"Ah! Megan! I wanted to talk to you. So, this island in the Bahamas, your brother Devin lives there? How many others live there?"

"I actually don't know."

"Will there be humans?"

"No! Actually, the island is 'invisible' to normal humans. Only vampires can get in and out." I said.

"Megan!" I heard Ben call. "We should leave soon."

"Why? The flight is at four." I replied.

"My ticket says ten!"

It turned out, he was the only one whose ticket had the wrong time. So he went ahead of us.

We were boarding our plane when I got a call from Ben. The connection was terrible, and I could barely hear him.

"Don't… Vampires… off… there's… loose!" he said.

Then the connection was lost. I shrugged off the call and walked onto the plane. I didn't realize what Ben was trying to tell me:

' _Don't come here! Vampires are dying off! There's a killer on the loose._ '


End file.
